


Kick tries horror 😟

by Blueletum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bugs & Insects, Claustrophobia, Cults, Emetophobia, Gen, fr this is my go at writing horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueletum/pseuds/Blueletum
Summary: Miles has a really. Bad day.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kick tries horror 😟

The lights flicked on. Slowly, foot by foot, the room lit up. They flickered and buzzed with electricity. It’s a shame they worked, for what the light revealed was horrendous. Flies greedily crowded onto piles. Piles of rotting flesh of those who didn’t seem to obey. The smell of the room made Miles immediately vomit, chunks of breakfast went flying. Linus was completely unaffected, he held Miles by the back of his shirt. Miles held his face as he stared at the ground. He hoped his hand would help keep the scent of rotting flesh from his nose. His stomach and throat burned, his eyes couldn’t seem to open anymore. Linus shook him, “Pathetic boy.” He grabbed a fistful of Miles’ hair and made him look, “For the stupidity and inconvenience you’ve caused you get to stay in here for, hm, I’ll be nice, 4 hours.” Tears welled, he couldn’t let them out that would get him another hour. The boy was pushed into the room, door slamming behind him. Jade and her sister didn’t know about this room. Everyone else did. Well, everyone who wasn’t the sweet ladies who cooked for the gatherings. They were stupid, but so was Miles. The room was just a dingy box. There was a vent on the other side of the room. Miles gagged again at the smell, nothing left to throw up. He kneeled there, looking at what was once in his stomach. If he looked at anything else he’d probably somehow throw up all his organs. He would love to stare up at the ceiling but there are mirrors. He doesn’t think he can look himself in the eyes right now. 

Miles felt lightheaded, he checked his watch, it’s been 20 minutes. Fuck. His head was so heavy he couldn’t seem to hold it up anymore. He started to tumble, he caught himself. He caught himself right in someone’s guts. The flesh squelched and released some sort of dead person liquid. It had a yellowish tint and was now under Miles’ nails. Miles just sat there, hands in gore. It was warm. He couldn’t move, he was convincing himself this was just one long nightmare. Maggots started revealing themselves, hoping to feast on fresh flesh. That’s when Miles snapped out of it, stood up and leaned against a wall. A part of him wished Linus made him just like the others. Dead and rotting. Miles looked around, but never at the ceiling. The vent, the vent was the answer. Miles carefully in the cracks between human guts. That’s when the lights flickered, and then completely shut off. The room was more cool now, Miles didn’t have to see the ceiling, always look at the positives. Miles just knew the vent was straight in front of him. That was most important not the fact that he might be covered in someone’s cousins by the time he gets there. He felt around with his foot to make sure not to step somewhere he could slip. Squelch. Squelch. Crack. Bzzzzz. Squelch. Squelch. Crack. Bzzzzz. Squelch. Squelch. Wall. Miles slowly got down, when he felt the vent he shook it vigorously. Screw on one side was loose. The kid was almost 17. He should be drinking and having a normal girlfriend. He should probably learn how to drive. Instead he’s here trying to unscrew screws with his bare hands. Bare hands covered in pus, blood, and who fucking knows. Miles didn’t even know if he could fit but god would he try. It’s better to die in the vents then this horrid room. 

Miles finally somehow pried the fucker open. His fingers hurt, if they weren’t already covered in blood he’d probably know that he ripped a few nails. His hands were dry and slightly sticky. He put his arms in first then pulled the rest of him in. It was dark as fuck. It was definitely a tight squeeze. If he turned wrong he’d probably get stuck and suffocate. Miles went where he thought he saw light. Maybe he was imagining it, maybe he was literally dead. He would listen for any noise, and could hear where it was open beneath him. 

After random rights and left Miles saw it. A glimmer of light. It had only been one hour and 45 minutes. He was supposed to be in that room for four hours. He waddled and turned left. Took a right and then there it was. The glorious outside. It didn’t look anywhere familiar. His whole body burned and he was about ready to have a panic attack over the tightness. A few more pulls, he was at the vent. He hit it with everything he had left. Metal sliced his hand, he was going to get the worst infection ever. He persisted and finally the thing fell with a metallic crash. Miles fell into the soft grass. He pulled the rest of his body out and laid there. He was breathing heavily, his head was fucking pounding. He did it. He was free. The scent of greenery replaced the rotting smell. Instead of flies, grass tickled his face. It felt like the grass knew. It held him so lovingly. 

He never returned to the Valko household again.


End file.
